


His Plus One...

by jocksplayhouse



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Timothée Chalamet, M/M, Mentioned Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocksplayhouse/pseuds/jocksplayhouse
Summary: Liam Payne had booked a trip to Hawaii for two a while back, as a vacation with his wife, Cheryl. However, after they split, and the departure date drawing closer, Liam found himself clueless as to what to do with the spare ticket. When his phone lit up with a text from Timothée Chalamet, Liam grinned as a bright idea entered his mind:Timothée would be his plus one...
Relationships: Liam Payne/Timothée Chalamet
Kudos: 4





	His Plus One...

Liam Payne had booked a trip to Hawaii for two a while back, as a vacation with his wife, Cheryl. However, after they split, and the departure date drawing closer, Liam found himself clueless as to what to do with the spare ticket. When his phone lit up with a text from Timothée Chalamet, Liam grinned as a bright idea entered his mind: 

Timothée would be his plus one... 

Timothée was ecstatic to receive the invitation from Liam. After all, they'd been spending much time together over the past few months. When the pair arrived in Hawaii, they were welcomed to their own private, little cove resort, tucked away in the sunny hideaway of the islands. When they arrived, the sun was in full glow above them. 

"Yesss, I needed a tan." Timothée smiled happily.

"Wanna make a friendly bet, bro?" Liam inquired the twink standing next to him. 

_"Hmm?"_ The twink replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Whoever gets the most tan by dinner gets the master bedroom. What ya say?" the former 1D heartthrob proposed. 

"Hell yeah!" Timothée chuckled. 

As the rays beamed down on the pair, laying side by side in matching hammocks, the warmth had a hypnotizing effect on the Call Me By Your Name star. So much so that he didn't even realize as he slowly drifted off into a midday nap. 

Timothée awoke with a yawn and looked around, finding Liam had slipped away sometime during his slumber. He then looked down to see the golden tan he'd received after falling asleep for multiple hours in the comfortable hammock.

" _Aye!_ I definitely won this contest." He grinned gleefully.

Timothée returned to their resort to find Liam watching a football game in the lounge room. As the door opened, Liam turned to see the tanned twink in the doorway. 

"I won!" The younger boy beamed. 

Liam chuckled. "So you did." 

"You left! Without even waking me, I might add!" Timothée pouted. 

"I'm sorry," Liam began. "You just looked so adorable while you slept. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I did, however, flip you over so that your tan would be even."

Timothée smiled. "Such a gentleman." He winked. 

Walking over to the mirror, he admired his sun-kissed skin. 

"Oh, shit," He paused. "My ass." 

Timothée quickly dragged his shorts to his knees, his privates flopping out eagerly. "Damn..." He said, frowning at the tan lines surrounding the end of his back and beginning of his thighs. 

Liam looked over to see the twink's puckering hole staring back at him. His mouth practically watered. 

"What's wrong?" He asked the boy. 

"Now my tan is uneven. My ass is so pale." Timothée uttered, disappointed. 

Liam bit his lip. "That thick ass looks good to me." 

Timothée turned his head to meet his gaze. "Oh really?" 

Liam smirked. "Fuck yeah." 

Timothée grinned giving one cheek a good smack, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Like that?" 

Liam moaned. " _Mmm_...yeah." 

The skinny twink walked into the master bedroom, the bed in full view for Liam. Lying down, he stretched his ass into the air, shaking it. "Well, come play with it then, daddy." 

Liam eagerly yanked off his clothing and rushed into the room. Aligning himself with the boy's hairless, pink hole, he slapped his thick cock at it a few times. Timothée winced with pleasure, biting his bottom lip. 

"You like that big cock, baby?" Liam rubbed the bottom's plump ass. 

"Fuck yeah, daddy." The boy replied, his eyes fluttering in bliss. 

Bending lower, Liam grabbed a fistful of Timothée's brown locks, pulling his head back, closer to him. Timothée moaned. 

"Shit, babe, hitting you from the back, you pass as Harry back in the day. Reminds me of the times I busted his back out on tour." Liam whispered in the horny bottom's ear. 

Timothée grinned. "You fucked Harry?" 

"Hell yeah," The Strip That Down singer answered. "More times than you can count on your fingers and toes. And Zayn. And Niall. And Louis. All of them. We loved it." 

Timothée pushed back on Liam's large, erect cock. "No wonder you're destroying my boypussy so well: you've had lots of practice." 

Liam laughed. "I guess you could say that. I hope to have more...with you." 

The receiving twink turned his head back to face his dominator. "Please." 

Liam grinned and leaned down, planting a sloppy kiss on the actor beneath him before pulling away. 

Timothée kept his eyes glued on Liam. "Hey...how's about we forget about that bet and we both get to stay in the master bedroom? This bed is more than big enough for the two of us..." 

Liam raised his arm to his head, bicep-flexing, and smirked. "Say no more." He said, before speeding up his tempo, his bare skin slapping Timothée's hungry ass, making them ejaculate puddles in sync; an action they'd repeat many times during the coming week on the Hawaiian retreat...


End file.
